You Found Me
by Xeye.two.eyeX
Summary: A male Yautja fell into her backyard and now a young Lady of Nature must fight to keep money loving humans from harming him. There's also a deep affection for him. Will she be able to justify her new found passion? Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre: Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story: M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter: OCxYautja; YautjaxHuman (Very light); Slight Gore._

_Summary: A male Yautja falls into her backyard and not it's her job to take care of the wounded man. But what happens when trouble comes with him? What happens when money-loving men want to take her male acquaintance from her to use in experiments? What happens then? Will she be able to help him get off of planet Earth and does she want him to leave? Her head says yes but her heart says...no? What happens when her heart takes a liking to this alien? Will she be able to control her new admiration? _

_Warnings: There is alien/human pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do! _

* * *

**You Found Me**

_Chapter One: Rough Landing_

I don't really remember how long ago it was that I was found by my new friend but it was some time ago. I think it was in the middle of spring when he landed in my backyard with a huge wound across his stomach. I had heard the crashing of the forest as it muttered worriedly to me with the secret signals I had found so easy to understand. Something wasn't right and as I walked out to see what was going on I was horrified to see a seven foot tall being standing there his chest heaving with the effort it had taken to get him there. I took in a deep breath and swallowed the lump in my throat as I held only a rag in my hands. I had been doing dishes when he came to me but he didn't make any move or indication that he was going to hurt me. We probably stood there for about ten minutes before he staggered forward and that was when I noticed the huge gash across his stomach. I ran forward without thinking about my actions and was almost sliced through the forehead with his long arm blade that made me stumble back to my rear end.

His dreadlocks were wavering around with the pain and I couldn't see why he wouldn't allow me to get near him. So I stood up slowly and ran back into the house to grab my first aid kit coming back to find him lying across the ground, writhing in pain. He was loosing so much of his neon green blood that I thought he might not make it. I ran to him glaring at him when a large hand incased by arm as if it were a toothpick. I could tell just by looking at his body that he had no choice but to trust me if he really wanted to live. Taking out my herbs I placed them gently into his wound I mixed some more so that I could put the paste onto the open cut. Then I stitched the pale, creamy green skin together knowing full well he would have a scar to show for this.

I was curious to know what had happened to him as I noticed the cut was in small sections going across his stomach. It must be his suit, I thought to myself when I noticed a strange mesh body suit over his skin and tilted my head. A hand touched the metal netting and I twitched lightly feeling the heat coming from it. "So you're cold blooded?" I whispered a clicking noise coming to my ears. He couldn't speak my language as I drove the needle into his tough skin causing him to grab me yet again glaring at me through the mask. With my own glare I fought him with my expressions daring him to hurt me when I was the only person who could help him. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity my heart pounding out of fear and anger at how babyish he was acting.

Finally, he let go and sat back on his hands but I pushed him back so that he was lying down. It was easier to stitch up his wound and as I finished up my hands and body were covered in green blood. He was breathing strangely, regularly so I sat back and watched him as the night settled down across the land around me. My eyes never left his body and I tilted my head in curiosity admiring his large, built body. He must have worked so hard to become that strong only to be brought down to the level of my human self. He obviously wasn't of my race. He was actually something I had researched up in one of my alien books. I kept them with me ever since the last war with the _bugs_. It had been hard and I had to fight for my life many times against them. That's why I still kept my knife with me wherever I went (except this time). I didn't want to fight a _bug_ only to become food or a screw toy for one of the face-huggers.

I as started to stand up to go get the book he grabbed my arm yet again pulling me back. Was he frightened? No, definitely not! There was no way someone as big as him could be frightened of the dark but when I looked into his mask I noticed that he still didn't trust me. Sighing, I sat back down next to him my back on him as I tried to keep myself entertained. He didn't want me to leave and he expected me to stay there with him all night so he could keep an eye on me? Turning to lay on my side, I kept my back to him and shivered lightly as a calm spring breeze swept over my bare arms. Damn, if only he would let me go get a blanket then I would feel much better about this situation. Through everything I finally fell asleep in the cool spring night of the forest that was around my hut and the two of us. His breathing helped to calm my rising anger and my eyes got heavy before I finally fell into sleep's arms. It was slowly getting warmer and warmer as I slept and I turned into the warmth that was offered to me until the dawn broke around me.

For a second as I opened my eyes I didn't know where I was. The birds were awkwardly silent around me and a large thing was wrapped under my neck to support my head as I had my hand on something. I took in a deep breath hoping and praying it wasn't what I thought it was that I was holding. Of course, my prayer landed on deaf ears when I looked up to see the large alien sleeping peacefully. My hand was on his chest plate and his body was so warm that I didn't want to move even if I could have. He was holding me to his large body with his hand that was on my waist almost incasing the rounded area of my body. A deep thump crashed through my body at the thought of his muscular form so close to mine the heat radiating into me. It almost made me want to go back to sleep but I wouldn't fall to sleep, not yet. My eyes got heavy and I was scooted closer to the large form frightened when he turned over slightly; I was afraid he was going to turn over and lay on top of me but instead he embraced me like a lover would.

00

I don't understand why I had fought my way against the hive of Kainde Amedha only to end up at a small hut. I had traveled far across the galaxy to fight for my right to gain a trophy and yet here I was at some ooman's hut standing like an l'ulij-bpe with a large gash across my stomach. She was a woman who reeked of fear but didn't move away from her spot staring at me in utter amazement. Her hair fell down her back in a way that was common among oomans and her body was just a red form on my scanners. I ignored her, or at least I tried to, and staggered on my wound dripping of blood but she ran for me. I stopped her in her tracks with my maul slicing at her. She fell back but stood up instantly to walk into the house. I figured she was just going to go in there and stay away from me so I sat down and examined my wounds. Of course, I was wrong yet again. She came running back out with a bag of things that smelt like the earth before I let her tend to my wound.

I knew I wouldn't live if she didn't help me with her ooman ways and it made me ashamed to call myself a Hunter. She worked quickly and effectively but once the needle jabbed into my tough skin I grabbed her upper arm feeling the heat and beating of her heart on my large fingers. We glared at each other for a long time and after a while I released her tiny limb. She was too strong. She was stubborn and wouldn't let me out of her sight even if I had tried. She was my only hope and I watched her with my yellow-green eyes. Her hand pushed me back to the ground; I felt the softness of it and let my body melt into the earth below me. She was very interesting to me as I watched her hands work the wound to where it would close up enough so the skin would heal just right. I would have a scar; she didn't need to tell me this. I had plenty of scars along the skin on my legs and under my breastplate. There were a few on my back as well and when she was done I closed my eyes under the helmet that supplied me with plenty of Nitrogen from that of my home planet. I was so far away from home.

She tried to get up but again I caught her. There was no way I was letting her get away! She was too dangerous to let loose. I had a distinct feeling she wasn't a woman who would let me control her. Of course, I didn't want to control her in any way but if I couldn't trust her then she was going to stay right there where I could see her. The young woman didn't seem like she enjoyed the idea of staying out in the grass with me so I just smirked behind my mask and closed my eyes watching her from my mask. She kept her back to me the whole time until she finally lay down and tried to sleep. I was slightly confused when her body started to shake and her breath came out as a white mist. My head tilted curiously and reached out with a hand to touch her skin only to find it cool and covered in little bumps. I didn't understand at all but she didn't look comfortable. Knowing she was fast asleep I pulled her closer to my body that was heated by the mesh suit wrapped around me perfectly to fit every contour. Instantly, her body turned to mine a soft hand lying against the part of my chest that wasn't covered by a metal plate. She gave a small noise that I registered to be a good sign.

I gave a small sigh of frustration at my current position. Why did I even bother with oomans like this young woman who smelt oddly of the forest. Her hair was spread around my upper arm that I had wrapped up under her as to support her head. She wrapped herself around me practically and it wasn't all that bad. I actually enjoyed her body up against mine and her soft breath caressing my bare skin. It was like holding a small animal such as a ca'ht. He could smell her faint scent that got caught in his mask and made him drowsy. She really did smell like the earth they were laying on. It didn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep her body pressing against mine to guard herself from the wind that blew across her bare skin. Maybe I should have let her go back into the house to get something better on but I still couldn't trust her. She did try to help me after all. This planet was swarming with people who wanted my race as lab experiments to see what made us tick so I had to make sure she didn't want to turn me in for those pieces of paper called mun'ee.

The next time I awoke there was a slight squirming beside me and I looked down to see the young woman locked in my arms. She looked a bit on the frightened side though no fear radiated off of her. Maybe she was just surprised but she hadn't seen that I was awake so I sat there for a little while longer watching her. It didn't take her long to figure out I was watching her. In fact, it took her mere seconds before she felt my gaze on her. Her eyes were wide with surprise at me just watching her. I had been pretty rude the day before with her and her touches but now I was much better. I felt better as well. My wound wasn't healed but it was better and I wasn't in as much pain thanks to her. She was a miracle worker in my eyes. Then again my methods of healing were crude and involved a lot of pain; her ways were simpler and were brought from the earth around her. She was a woman of the nature.

Her closeness to the old ways was probably the reason why I held to her a few more minutes staring into her beautiful eyes. She truly was a beautiful creature now that I looked at her without the hindering of my pain. I trilled to her as we pulled away from each other her head tilting to the side a cascade of hair billowing down across my arm as she pushed herself up on her elbow. My muscular arm and shoulder made her appear to be puny but she was large in her own ways. The way she looked at me made her seem to be so much stronger. She was confident and this brought on a kind of purr in my throat. Why? It was only normal for me, as a male, to search for strong, honorable woman to mate with. This girl, I wanted to know her name so badly but to ask might be something that the oomans didn't see as a custom. Female oomans were especially strange to me. I didn't understand them at all and this was the first one I had been around for a long period of time without running away. We male Yautja never hunt females in any race unless they attack us first. Women back home are very strong and larger than we are so it is normal for them to rule over us.

The oomans seemed to do things different with their women. This woman didn't seem at all afraid of my height but there were some who would cower in fear at even the smallest man. It was strange to see and it angered me to no ends. Women were equals if not higher in my homeland and I respected them with the utmost courtesy and if I didn't then there was a good chance I would never have pups. That would be bad for my family who were waiting for me to return home from my Hunt. Of course, I would be delayed a little now but seeing as I had good company I didn't complain much about it. This woman would help me; I could feel it inside. I just needed to think of something to repay her back with. I was someone who liked to repay a person for their good deed to me. What was the ooman saying…you scratch my backside I scratch yours? Oh well, it didn't matter. I wasn't too excited about learning the ooman ways anyways.

She finally pulled away fully sitting to raise her hands above her head a few bones cracking here or there. Her ooman voice lifted up to speak but I understood very little of her strange words. "Man…hard…sleep…that…my back hurts…" was all I got out of what she said and it made my head spin. I couldn't quite grasp it and tilted my head in curiosity at what she was trying to get at. She looked at me and with a wave of her hair brushed the subject aside. It must not have been important. Maybe she had been talking to herself. Either way, I hadn't understood a lot of it. I really don't know how the translators did what they did.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Review and tell me how you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_**Genre:** Romance/Sci-fi_

_**Rating of Story:** M-MA_

_**Contents of this Chapter:** OCxYautja; YautjaxHuman (Heavy); Slight Gore._

_**Summary:** A male Yautja falls into her backyard and not it's her job to take care of the wounded man. But what happens when trouble comes with him? What happens when money-loving men want to take her male acquaintance from her to use in experiments? What happens then? Will she be able to help him get off of planet Earth and does she want him to leave? Her head says yes but her heart says...no? What happens when her heart takes a liking to this alien? Will she be able to control her new admiration? _

_**Warnings:** There is alien/human pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_**Chapter Rating:** MA -- Sexual content_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!_

* * *

**You Found Me**

_Chapter Two: Let Me Be_

I couldn't move half the time as I lay in his arms. My body shook slightly as the coolness of the air brushed my face and I instinctively cuddled into his large, warm body knowing that if I couldn't beat him…I might as well join him! If it was for warmth and he was asleep then I would do it! Of course, that was before I realized he was awake and watching me. His eyes were staring at me and I could have sworn there was a soft trilling noise coming from him. Oh wait…that was a noise coming from him! It was…cute! I liked to hear it and couldn't help but stay where I was watching him right back the way he had with me. His head tilted and I tilted my head right back smiling to him. He seemed to be in a better mood today, which was probably a really good thing! He had a kind of gentle nature to him now that I really looked at him closely. The way he held me was that of a mother holding her child. I couldn't help but feel the heat radiating off of his chest from the mesh and I found myself lost in the eyeholes of his mask.

Finally, I pulled away from him taking a second to stretch my arms up over my head secretly looking at his large body stretched out across the ground. I had never really been connected to other humans ever since I had left the village. I was now on my own other than the times when I went to the café to sing for a little extra money. That was the only time I ever went into the human world. I had my own little world around me in this forest and because people spread rumors about me being a witch people stayed away. He didn't care though. He didn't know the rumors and probably didn't even know what a witch was. "Man, it's hard to sleep like that! Now my back hurts!" I said and he tilted his head yet again but I brushed it aside not really meaning anything by it. He took it as it wasn't important but the interested trilling continued as he sat up grunting at the pain in his lower section. "Gently," I told him hoping he would understand as I helped him sit up. Well, I helped as much as I could since he probably weighed three as much as I did. "No reopening wounds." It was a choppy response but he seemed to understand and I stood up slowly showing I wasn't doing anything wrong. I went to the hut not too far off and gathered some better clothing for myself and a bunch of towels before walking back out to him.

"Come," I said helping to pick him up so we could walk at an agonizingly slow pace to the stream not too far from my house so that I could sit him down right next to the water. I pointed to the armor and said, "Off", and he seemed to understand as he took off his shoulder armor and the breastplate over what I assumed was his heart. He took off his gauntlet and weapons as well making a pile that made me feel flattered. He was starting to trust me! I was so excited that I nearly fell into the water a strong hand reaching out to steady me by grabbing me around the waist. Blush fell on my face and I chuckled lightly; I needed to clean the wound so there was no time to be embarrassed. Placing my hand on the skin of his chest that was only covered with his mesh outfit I pushed him down gently until he was laying on the small incline going up from the deep stream the water lapping at his feet. Now he was wearing his metal loincloth and it kind of made me curious to know what he was hiding under it but it passed with a deep set blush on my face. What was I thinking?! That was such a crude thing to think about!

Dipping one of the rags into the water I started with his shoulders washing his skin through the mesh shirt while standing on my tiptoes. Of course, I was really short so that would do something about the whole issue but he could at least bend down for me! As if reading my mind he wrapped his arm around the back of my thighs to lift me up so I could reach his shoulder better. Okay, so it wasn't what I had been thinking of but it worked! His appendages, his hair, were almost alive as I washed him with the water from the beautiful stream. A soft purring came from him as my hands wandered across a scar I found. It had been hidden from sight by the shoulder plate and I couldn't help but marvel over it. My fingers grazed over the scar admiring it because I knew he had fought against something great to get the mark. I think he enjoyed my admiration because the purring got louder and his _dreadlocks_ started to waver slightly with his happiness. A low chuckle came from my lips as I touched one of his black appendages feeling the life in it as I leaned forward to kiss it. The talons on the large alien's hands dug into my thighs through the skirt I was wearing but it didn't hurt. Actually, it felt kind of good.

The rag went across his neck and down his chest following a random path as I observed his features. The mask was the most interesting thing about him at the moment to me. I wanted to take it off but there were some kind of tubes on them that kept them stationary. I tilted my head and he moved me so that I was sitting in his lap touching the little connections between his mask and his…something. I couldn't figure out what it was connected to but as I touched it one came unhooked. I thought I was a genius for a second before I realized he had done it himself. A loud hiss of steam came from the disconnected tube and the same came from the second one. I took the mask into my hand and slowly lowered it my heart hammering against my chest. My smile must have made him happy because the purring started again his hands touching my back. He had four mandibles for his lips and fangs on the inside. I couldn't help but gaze up into his yellow-green eyes astounded that something this strange and yet beautiful could have landed in my yard.

00

She took me to a little strip of water to sit me down. I didn't fight her this time because of the wound and I was feeling so much better. There was just something about her that reminded me of the women of my own clan. She looked like an ooman but somehow if she had mandibles and my appendages then she would look exactly like one with her fighting spirit. The girl was a lot sweeter though. She told me to take off my armor and I did, with earnest, so that she could see my body in full other than the skin that was hidden by my metal loincloth. Her eyes gazed across my body in a secret kind of way but as she started to clean me I helped her. My arm was now under her rear end and I started to purr. She was sitting on my arm and my body was reacting to it. Too bad she wasn't releasing any of the musk I was. Oomans were harder to woo then women of my clan. They needed more than the women who if you wanted to mate and you had a good following they would do it! Usually, my musk was a sort of aphrodisiac to oomans. She must be different then the others.

Her soft, fleshy mouth touched my appendages and I couldn't help but to purr louder as she touched me with her warm hands. She seemed so interested in my body and how it was formed but I wasn't objecting the attention. In fact, as she admired my scars I felt very flattered. I had worked hard and had come out in the end with those scars to show I had been hurt but hadn't stopped fighting on. I was a Blooded Yautja in my clan and thus an adult so I had gotten that from my first chiva. Though, I was distracted as she started messing with the attachments to my mask. A deep trill escaped me as I reached up with her hands to unclasp them. A hissing came from them as the Nitrogen escaped quickly; she took the mask away from my face seeing me as I truly was. Her eyes radiated awe and my purring started up yet again. She was admiring my mandibles and my eyes. I could also see her as she was now. She had long white hair that fell down to her back and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. Sure, there were a lot of oomans who thought all of my clan saw as we did in the mask but some of us were born with the weaker gene to where we had ooman sight. Strange but she looked different than the other oomans around with her bright blue eyes that watched me. I couldn't help but find her suitable to my needs and clicked the talons of my mandibles together.

She stroked my face as I leaned forward her body now sitting in my lap to stroke her neck with my mandibles. She gasped lightly at the feel of the talons stroking her skin but it wasn't one of pain or disgust. I could feel her body heating up under my fingers as I purred and trilled protectively against the soft skin of her neck. Her breath heaved lightly as she arched her back into my larger body her ooman n'dui'se was intoxicating me. My mandibles moved gently against her neck causing her body to shiver harshly but as a small moan came from her lips I knew I was doing nothing wrong. I had never before had an ooman female in my lap to do as I wished but now that I did…I was at a loss. What did oomans do to pleasure their females? The Yautja had a very violent way of mating and it only came around every so often and I had had plenty of women in my bed but never an ooman female. She was completely distant from my knowledge but as one of my large hands moved from her back to her front I felt a curiosity boil inside of me. What would it be like to touch an ooman's milking glands? They were very different from that of a female of my clan. Hers were much rounder and seemed to bounce more even when held up by something called a br'ah.

My hand was hesitant and she looked down to see what I had stopped for only to smile at my shyness. Usually, I would not be so timid but what if I touched her in a place that would be pained? What if it wasn't like a part of the female Yautja body and would be put into extreme pain? Of course, I had never really ever gotten the chance to touch a female Yautja's body seeing as a male and female mated for pups not for fun. Even this…stalling we were doing was strange to me. She smiled encouragingly to me and I touched one of her round mounds causing her body to jolt lightly. I stopped for a second, pulling away, but she gave me a lusty look that told me not to stop. Chirping lightly, my hand came back to her breast kneading at it softly causing her cheeks to turn a sweet red color and her eyes fluttered shut in passion. I didn't know that milking glands could be so arousing to a female of the ooman species but I was using it to my complete advantage as I watched her silently very curious as to what other things I could do to her as I grew hot and hard within my metal loincloth. I wanted this ooman female; I wanted her desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre: Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story: M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter: OCxYautja; YautjaxHuman (Very light); Slight Gore._

_Summary: A male Yautja falls into her backyard and not it's her job to take care of the wounded man. But what happens when trouble comes with him? What happens when money-loving men want to take her male acquaintance from her to use in experiments? What happens then? Will she be able to help him get off of planet Earth and does she want him to leave? Her head says yes but her heart says...no? What happens when her heart takes a liking to this alien? Will she be able to control her new admiration? _

_Warnings: There is alien/human pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do! _

* * *

**You Found Me**

I don't really know how it got started but I was getting aroused quickly. No human man had ever aroused me as this strange alien was. How was it that no human could make me want sex but this alien, this creature from another planet, this stranger than strange man could throw my head spinning with just a single purr? I didn't understand it but I really didn't want to either. My hands were on his chest then his shoulders as he leaned forward to let his talons stroke the flesh of my neck. I was extremely sensitive there, as it would appear, and gasped out with pleasure. It made me shiver and lean backwards to arch my back into him. He must have liked this reaction for he started to purr and trill at me. I could feel the growing hardness under me and it only heightened my arousal more than I could say. My sex was getting moist and dampening my underwear and I'm sure he could smell me as I sat on his lap melting under his touch.

Little did I know that he was having internal conflicts about the human sexual habits. He had no clue what to touch or what not to touch but I wasn't worried. I was sure he was such a sex God that he would figure it out sooner or later. That was when he gave me a pleasant surprise and touched my breast causing me to shudder violently, which he took as a bad sign. He was so tense! It was actually kind of cute seeing as he was a tall, broad, muscular man and he was worried about doing something wrong while stimulating me for sex! I couldn't help but chuckle to myself but I kept it internally so he wouldn't think I found this situation funny.

I didn't, especially when his hand massaged my breast causing me to flush brightly and close my eyes in complete submission. There was no way my body could deny him. Even if he took me right then I would have been okay with it! His intoxicating scent was all around me and I couldn't help but to moan out as his talons touched my nipple. He seemed to notice the change in demeanor with the slight touch and did it again. I wanted to ask him if he had ever done this before but by the looks of things and the way he examined every little change in my body language he hadn't ever touched a woman, alien or human, this way before. It…it kind of aroused me even more to know I was the first woman he had touched this way! And he knew this as well as his talons dug into the back of my shirt causing me to arch my back giving a small uttering of pleasure at the mixture of pain and pleasure. I was a bit of a masochist when it came to pain during these kinds of situations. It had always aroused me more to think of myself in pain and bleeding.

He liked the idea, it seemed, because his nails dug into me harder piercing the shirt and soft skin under the fabric. It created a deep panting sound in the slight clearing as I wrapped my legs around his torso. His eyes flared with a desire that was unknown in this world that I lived in and he raked the talons down my back drawing blood and a scream from my lips. My body burned against his as our heat and passion flared. If he had had lips I would have kissed him but instead I leaned forward to kiss his neck licking at his mandibles as we were well into heat with our fervor. There was no stopping us now…well that is until some passersby heard me scream and came running. I cursed silently as they called out my name standing up from my position to point to the other side of the forest but instead he sat there and nodded his head. He picked up the gauntlet he had taken off and put it back on. Pressing a few simple buttons he disappeared from sight and jumped into the forest from what I could see from the strange outline he had.

I tore my shirt and skirt off along with my underwear and jumped into the deep stream holding my hands over my breasts as I faced the men that were coming my way. They stopped suddenly when they saw me waist deep in water with nothing on. My eyes glared at them as they stood there staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked rather coldly as they snapped back to themselves. They had obviously never seen me, the young woman of the forest, before. I was known as a witch to most of the people in the village nearby. No one had ever taken time to look at me other than when I went into town to sing in the small café there. The foreigners loved me but once they were told of the many things I had done they shied away. Some said I took the earth and created monsters; others said I used my blood to draw Devil signs in the banks of the river so I could give my body over to the Devil as a sex toy. Well, that second one was sounding very familiar as the water took my blood along with the current down the stream.

They saw my blood and were worried though they looked around to make sure that there were no monsters or symbols of the Devil. All they saw was a pile of metal beside me. "W-We heard a scream and…and thought you might be in trouble, miss!" one of the guys told me after looking away from my pale skin that was my stomach. They were only perverts and young ones at that. They were only about sixteen summers old. I smirked to them. "A-Are you hurt?" He seemed a bit hesitant to ask me though I had a perfectly good reason to hurt but I couldn't tell them that I had been playing nice with an alien that looked an awful lot like a Demon. For all I knew he could be a Demon that had hunted my kind from the dawn of my clan. Some called me a Demon myself but I was a misunderstood Healer of the Earth. A female who studies the Earth the way She should be studied.

"I had a little run in with a boar but I should be okay!" she told them gently turning around to show them the rips of skin that were bloody and gruesome. They hurt so wonderfully and I couldn't help but get aroused at the thought of the man who had put them on my body. He was so masculine and strong that I had to marvel at the image in my mind. Briefly, I wondered how he compared to a human male in the private areas of his body. It was only a brief moment thought and then I was back to the guys who looked sick from the sight of my wounds. There was a protective growl that came from behind me when the boys stepped closer to examine my wounds and they jumped back with fear. "What is wrong, 'tis merely a wolf-bear!" I said turning back around noticing my hair was dripping with blood from my back as I had it over my chest to keep it out of the blood. The boys made a quick retreat from me a look of pale fear on their faces. I couldn't help but chuckle as they went away with a fear that was normal in human men. It made me smirk to know I had been chosen by something much better than a feeble minded man from my own race.

As if to prove my point, the huge, invisible, creature came up behind me touching my body with his hands that I could not see. It was very erotic to know he was touching me while I could not see where he was going. Both of his large hands held my supple breasts within their grasp holding them up as if to gather what they weighed. He was so curious about my form and yet he was still firm on his touches; it was very nice to know someone truly did think of me as intriguing and not as a witch either. I couldn't believe my fortune but somewhere inside of myself I knew it wouldn't last too long before he was gone yet again. I had heard plenty about his race of people. They mated then left. I wasn't particularly happy about that but I wouldn't object to it. If only to get one night where I wasn't surrounded by weaklings then, and only then, would I reach the ultimate happiness.

Of course, I was right but he got a few more gropes in before a whole group of men came through the forest looking for something. I told my Demon lover to stay still and he seemed to understand as he stopped moving. "Lilly, we need your guidance!" one of the men said but stopped suddenly when he noticed the pile of metal not too far from them. They were flabbergasted at the armor that was sitting there and ran to it. I hissed at them dangerously and they stopped. "Where did you get this armor?! We have been hunting a being with these garments! Where did you find these?" I didn't answer for a long time as I examined them with my expert eyes knowing they were hunting my lover for he was standing behind me completely still. They did not know this though and I smirked. They seemed a bit taken aback but did not move from their spots.

"I was out picking herbs and the pile was here next to the stream but that was a few hours ago. Your prey has moved on by now. It has probably left this to make its journey faster. Move towards the east, hunters. You will find him beyond the forest looking for new hunting grounds," I told them pointing to the east with my finger. They looked that way and nodded their heads. They left the metal with me and ran to the east where I had told them was the hunter they were looking for. I looked back at him and smirked. "You may go hunt." He did not need any more warning and was gone. His speed surprised me and when I looked at the pile of metal armor it was gone. I did not expect him back as I washed myself with sadness and prepared to go back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre:__ Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story:__ M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter:__ OCxYautja; YautjaxHuman (Very Heavy); Slight Gore._

_Summary:__ A male Yautja falls into her backyard and not it's her job to take care of the wounded man. But what happens when trouble comes with him? What happens when money-loving men want to take her male acquaintance from her to use in experiments? What happens then? Will she be able to help him get off of planet Earth and does she want him to leave? Her head says yes but her heart says...no? What happens when her heart takes a liking to this alien? Will she be able to control her new admiration?_

_Warnings:__ There is alien/human pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!_

I hate to be interrupted while in the final stages of rut but the ooman female seemed urgent to get me to go into the forest. Why? Well, because of the three male oomans that had come at hearing the female's scream. Of course, there was something good that came out of this encounter. What? Oh well, she took off her garments and stood naked in the water with her back to me. My scent was in the air and the males didn't seem to realize this but they still smelt of fear either way. They seemed to be afraid of the girl though. She was very intimidating and it made him almost purr with excitement to see her fend off the little oomans like she was. They were nothing compared to her and they didn't deserve to be staring at her body. In fact, I was pretty excited that I could mark her with my talons as I had. Her back was a bloody mess and it aroused me to see my work from this distance. Then, she actually said something and showed them her back! I was so taken aback by this but it only peaked my interest even more! She was showing off my work to them!

Though, they didn't seem to want to keep their eyes off of her body either and as she turned back around I noticed them staring at her. I growled rather loudly and they jumped in fear. She was mine! I was going to have her and no other male ooman or not would give her those looks! I would have jumped out right then and took their heads as my trophies but I knew she wouldn't have liked that, so I stayed hidden. It was not their time yet and I took in their scents to make sure I knew their signature perfectly for later on when they let their guard down. I just wanted them to go so I could mate with the beautiful female in front of them. If I had it my way I would destroy them and have her across their dead bodies and amongst their bloody entrails just so I could see her beautiful pale skin tainted with the fruits of my passion for her, but I couldn't. There was no way an ooman would allow that sort of thing, right? Of course, I had never known a female ooman and this one seemed to be different then all others I had been in contact with. She was arousing while the others weren't. She was beautiful and the others weren't. In all reality, if her hair were in what the oomans called _dreadlocks_ such as my appendages then she would look more like me but that didn't matter. She had the spirit of a Yautja. There was no denying this. She was a Yautja Warrior caught in an ooman's body.

When they finally left I was given the kind of opening I needed and, without a sound, I was upon her. Her milking glands were in my large hands in a matter of seconds so I could examine them further. I felt them gently, touching the nipples with my talons just as she liked and a few noises came from her but before I could get any real touching done more men came. These weren't just any men though; these were the pauk-de men who attacked me for no pauk-de reason! They were the ones who put the wound across my stomach with their less than honorable fighting techniques. I just about let a growl out but the female, whose name I had picked up as Lil'lay, was already answering them. She pointed in one direction with her fingers and I smirked. She was telling me where they were going. She was telling me where I could find them and slowly my hunger to rut went away though it was heartily replaced by something else: The need to Hunt.

So when they went off I looked to Lil'lay who smirked as well before telling me I could Hunt. She didn't mind and as I rushed to grab my armor I silently clicked to her. I was going to bring her back the heads of the men who dishonored me and hang them on the walls of her living quarters. She was going to be so impressed that she would have to mate with me. I would take the woman of the nature. She would be mine for at least one night before I had to leave to my ship where I would go back to my home planet of Raun'hnta'hn. Maybe, I would take her with me but that probably wasn't going to happen. My race didn't allow oomans to live with us unless they saved us and bore the mark of the Blooded. Too bad I couldn't send Lil'lay to a Chiva. Plus, she was a female and usually females had different rituals that accounted them into the clan that were different from the males. If she wanted she could be the dominant female in my clan. The one we had at the moment was very weak and was only there because her mother had given it over to her. All Lil'lay had to do was give her one of those unwavering looks and Jum'kahn would surely fall into a fit of fear.

It made me trill with excitement to know I had found a female of the ooman race that was different then all the rest. She was stronger because she was confident and wouldn't let anyone shove her around. This was distracting me. So as I focused I came up to the group of men still in the forest and proceeded to hunt them even though my wound was giving me a bit of pain. It seemed that Lil'lay had done a great job stitching it up. Somehow I would have to find the medikit I had dropped somewhere along the way of my journey to his backwater planet. Until then I had come up behind the men and smirked at the thought of spilling the blood of the men who attacked me. Lil'lay would be mine tonight. She would swoon over my trophies and rut with me. I knew this and yet there was something nagging at the back of my mind. What if she was the type of ooman who didn't enjoy the trophies of the Yautja? I had heard that there was a distinct difference between male ooman gifts to a female and the gifts a Yautja male gives to his female but Lil'lay wasn't like the other ooman females. She was better. She would enjoy my trophies.

Once I had cleaned myself I could trudge my way back to the house I had lived in for so long. Oh what I would do to steal away with my male Yautja and travel the stars. I loved Earth but there was nothing for me here. I had nothing on Earth. My family was all dead. They had died out years ago. I was much older than I looked but as I sat down in my yard I saw the large patch of grass that was ruffled from the huge man lying across it and smiled. If only he were there with me. I would have mated with him in a second but I knew those men had done him wrong. He needed to hunt them. Perhaps he would come back to say good-bye? Probably not but I could hope if I wanted! He was special to me! That alien was the first person—thing—I had ever actually connect with in a way to actually make me think of giving up my virginity to. I was a pure child of nature but now I felt as if it were time to give that up to this strong alien.

He was so handsome; he was so strong. I couldn't help but swoon at the thought of his hands on my breasts, enveloping them with his grasp. I had always been told I had huge breasts, upper C-cups, but that was probably nothing compared to the women on his home planet. He was so much bigger than me that I figured the women had to be bigger than me as well. I stopped cleaning the dishes in my sink at a revelation that I would have rather not thought of. What if his anatomy didn't match mine? I chuckled and continued with my washing. The books I had read on the disgusting experiments on Yautjas always said that they were exactly like a human male other than the fact that they were a bit bigger. How long did they say the Yautja male was? I thought for a second before drying my hands and walking into my study going to one of many book cases. I had about two thousand books in my house and should add another addition to my house so I could have a library for all of my books.

Looking through the multi-colored spines I had organized in genres and then put into alphabetical by their authors I paused next to the non-fiction section. Running a finger across the spines I smirked lightly at the name, _"The Hunter", _and picked it from the rest of the books. I flipped through the pages until I came up at the anatomy and study of sexual habits of the Yautja race. _"Men Predators are like a human male in many ways. Their sexual anatomy resembles human penises and their genitals work in the same ways as a human. The only difference is size. A normal grown Yautja male has a penis of about eleven inches and that's when it isn't erect. The theory that the Yautja can get an erection is—"_ I stopped reading and looked out the window that was right next to me. That was pretty big for someone so small. I didn't know if it was a good thing that he went away to hunt or not. It was kind of scary but I wasn't a normal human. I was a Lady of Nature; a beauty created from Mother Nature's womb to protect the forest with all I had. How strange that I should be born from a human instead of from the earth like I felt I should have been.

Hell, I didn't even know my father! He had died right when I was born, from what my mother had said so many years ago. She had told me many stories about how tall and broad he was and that he was a strong man without any fears. I had always been brought up to be the strongest person in the village. Kids had stayed away from me when they knew my confidence and lack of fears. While most girls were running around with each other trying to find boys to love them I was studying and looking at the Earth with strange eyes. How weird was I? I was the strangest kid in school and not even our neighbors had liked being around me. I was born strange. I was different from all the other children my mother would tell me all the time. She knew I was odd but she loved me up until the day she had fallen to the Xenomorphs. The Xenomorph War had been the hardest times of my life. This house had been with my mother when she had labored for hours on end to put me into this life I had taken after being forced to.

Smiling ironically I turned around only to be faced with a human skull that was cleaned and prepped to look as if it were made of snow. It was hanging from a string and was coupled with other skulls as well. They were perfectly in tack and I couldn't help but to admire them by stroking my finger across one of the soft white bones of the jaw. Looking up at the creature holding the strings connected to each of the half a dozen skulls and smiling. Taking the strings, I set the skulls down on the desk not too far from where we were standing reaching up to unhook the tubes connected to his mask. The hissing sound followed as I took off the mask and saw his alien face a soft clicking sound coming from his throat. I was pleasantly surprised at the gift and I knew it was to impress me by how satisfied he was at my admiration. His hands grabbed at my hips pulling me close to his body. His smell intoxicated me enough to where I started to feel that burning sensation inside of my body happening again. I grabbed his mandibles with my fingers stroking them gently to create that purring inside of his body that made me smirk as I licked at one of the fangs of the mandibles. A deep rumble went through his chest that I was pressed up again and I couldn't help but moan lightly. He picked me up from the ground and carried me outside to lie on the ground where he had collapsed that morning. His body covered mine easily and I couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of his muscles pressing into my chest. His hands wandered down my body and I somehow knew this was going to be a long night.

I gave myself to him as a tool to get the stress from his body. It didn't bother me in the least that I was making myself sound like a whore but if I could help him in any way I would. He had traveled far and I wasn't going to deny him this right of passage for something as silly as sounding like a whore. I stopped him right as he was about to begin looking up at him but he make a gentle purring noise to soothe me. I was a virgin. I had never had anyone touch me in this way and as I laid back for him I prepared my body for what was about to come. It was hard not to look down as he took off his clothing setting them aside so he could pull me up so that I was sitting on his lap. I could feel the throbbing muscle pressing against my lower region but he took a second to calm me with his purring and clicking. His large hand stroked my sore back and I relaxed so he could begin.

It hurt like hell. I won't lie by telling you it didn't hurt and I felt it rip through me slowly and gently but it didn't stop the pain no matter how slowly he went with me. I couldn't believe what I was able to deal with and it felt as if the blood of the Xenomorph race was pressuring into my skin with that acidic burn. It was slow and tedious but as he took it so carefully I finally relaxed around his large shaft feeling for the first time as if I was with someone I could truly respect and care for. I knew it wouldn't last long but it still wished he would stay just a bit longer. He purred lightly making sure I was okay with his own language and still I smiled brightly to him before reaching my arms up to wrap around his neck pulling him down. "Go," I whispered and he understood it because a slow rhythm was started. For such a long time I had never understood why humans and animals needed sex but now I knew. It felt so wonderful to have such a beautiful thing pushing into your warm body. It was like connecting with a person you could truly care about.

I don't remember when it stopped but when that last part happened…I felt as if I had gone to Heaven and back again at least three times. His seed swept across the insides of my body and for the first time in my life I was truly happy. I fell back with him on top of my somehow naked body; when did he take off my clothing again? I couldn't remember but it was so sweet to have him lying next to me that I had to cuddle up into his side. My thighs and legs were dripping with his sticky essence but I didn't move to clean myself up as his chest heaved with his own breathes that made me chuckle lightly.

I slowly climbed up to sit upon his chest tilting my head at him curiously. Damn, it hurt so bad to move my lower half but I did it for him. I wanted him to know how much I had fallen in love with the love making he had just indulged our deepest desires in. In all of my life, I had never expected myself to loose my innocence to an alien man!


	5. Chapter 5

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre:__ Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story:__ M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter:__ OCxYautja; YautjaxHuman ; Gore._

_Summary:__ A male Yautja falls into her backyard and not it's her job to take care of the wounded man. But what happens when trouble comes with him? What happens when money-loving men want to take her male acquaintance from her to use in experiments? What happens then? Will she be able to help him get off of planet Earth and does she want him to leave? Her head says yes but her heart says...no? What happens when her heart takes a liking to this alien? Will she be able to control her new admiration?_

_Warnings:__ There is alien/human pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!_

* * *

Excuse me but this is going to be a bit of a rant so just bear with me and if you don't want to read this you do not have to so just pass on if you don't want to hear about what I think of one of my reviews:

_"I don't know what the trend is around here, but people seem to enjoy making human/Yautja pairings. I'm all for unconventional relationships and stuff, but this is just silly. There is no way in hell a Yaujta is going to willingly get with a human being, let alone find one attractive. They're entirely different species with vastly different cultures. Do any of you seriously consider Predators attractive creatures? Have you ever seen Predators treat human with some degree of respect in the movies? Not unless they killed an alien or a predator hunter. The Yautja would have refused the girl (whose nature powers seem really out of place and unnecessary/just there for fancy effect)'s help, and possibly even killed her._

_And don't get me started on the having children deal. It's ridiculous._

_And yes this is a rant, and perhaps its misplaced, but I am very irked by this trend. Kbye._

_And the main character was a total mary-sue." – That One Person_

This is a real review that I got not too long ago after my last chapter was put out. This is an example of _destructive criticism_ and I don't appreciate it. So let me list a few things about this that irk me!

1. I love constructive criticism and I love hearing what people have to say about my stories and how to make me better but this is not that kind of review! This is just to make it known that you disagree and that you want to bash the way I write and the way I present my stories!

2. Does it look like a care what you think about my character? NO! I don't! If you don't like my story don't read it and go rant to your friends or something! I don't care what you have to say unless it helps me get better!

3. I have seen all of the Predator movies and I have seen both AvP movies as well! gasp I know! I so don't understand the movies! sarcasm And it's true that Predators do fall in love with humans because it was in the comics a few times!

4. And lastly, AvP and the Predator movies are Science Fiction/Fantasy. Do you know what that even means?! It means that I can create whatever I want and it doesn't have to do with anything from the movies! So get off of my back anyone who doesn't like my story and tries to post these kinds of things on my story!

And the last I'm going to say is: IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY, DON'T READ IT! It's as easy as that people! Don't bring other people down because their story isn't what you want it to be!

Thanks to all of those who reviewed me in a good way! They're really appreciated and I love them all! There are too many people to name but you know who you are!!

Thanks to those who are still reading this! xD Now you can go on to read the next chapter!

* * *

Though out the whole rutting process I think I found myself more content with her than with anyone else that I had ever been with. She was strong and she was so small at the same time; her heart pounded against my large member as I pushed into her small, tight entrance finding it extremely painful and pleasuring at the same time. My kind were…loose to say the least and I had always found it so boring to be with them but this woman…this strange person whom I had just come to know was very…exciting! I didn't understand why an ooman would be so much more entertaining than one of my own kind but she was. Her body shivered and shuddered and spasmed under mine and it was like I had reached Paradise with her as I shot my essence into her small body.

I heard her scream out and it made me feel good as she too reached her peak of pleasure and we were one for that moment. It didn't matter if she was a human and I was a Yautja. We were equals in that moment and I felt truly satisfied as I fell to the side next to her panting softly as the world around me spun from my mind-blowing release. My eyes were closed when I suddenly felt her body climb atop mine and I looked up in confusion only to see her looking down at me.

I trilled up at her curiously as she lowered her human lips to my neck causing my muscles to tense up sweetly as she suckled on the vein that ran my neon green blood through my body. I lifted my hand to rest it on her back feeling her female milking glands press against my muscular chest. She was leaking so many intoxicating pheromones that it was like being around a female village back on my home planet during the peak of the mating season. This was something that I found strange about the ooman race; their females were in heat all the time. Lil'lay was a great example of this and already I was feeling the effects of this ooman's touches and soft grazes. It was like a high and I could get used to it as her soft, fleshy body rubbed up against mine her lips caressing every part of my skin that she could get.

We were like that for quite some time after that until both of us were sated of our lusts and we both lay out in the fields of this strange backwater planet. Her head was resting on my upper arm and she was sleeping peacefully; I couldn't help but watch her strange form move in her slumber. Oomans were so strange in their bodies and ways. They were always twitching and always had to keep moving while my race could stand still for hours on end without moving a single muscle and still be as agile and powerful as before.

I knew that soon…I would have to go back to my home but…could I really leave her? It was so strange that I had come here to become stronger and more honorable and yet all I had found was a female ooman who—how did her race say it?—swept me off of my feet. My hand caressed her back gently as she slumbered on breathing deeply and calmly as if this was the best sleep she had ever had in her life.

When I knew she was well into her REM sleep I took her back into her house and set her on the soft, ooman sleeping place. She cuddled into the blankets and I wondered if I should just leave her there while I went on my Hunt. Her face was peaceful and I knew that I would be back in time to show her my kill.

I gave a kind of smile before taking off to go hunt down the oomans who were staring at my mate the day before. I went through the forests with the ease of a jungle cat my feet hitting the branches of the trees without a sound before I was off on another one my form cloaked. The town was not too far from where I was at the moment and I was heading there to hunt down those puny little creatures who humored me to think they were worthy of looking upon my mate's body. He wanted revenge for her and he would show her just how wonderful he was by bringing her their pelts and skulls.

They were at the edge of the forest when I landed on a branch without a sound their speaking manners bothering me. I did not know much of the ooman languages but I could gather that they were speaking of Lil'lay and of the ooman copulation process and this alone made me want to shred their skin and rip away their insides but I waited. My low clicking sound rang out and stopped their talk making their hearts beat frantically; I could hear it already and it made me grin as best I could behind my mask.

They looked around for me and I stood as still as possible as the men glanced around in fear and hurried hast. I could understand why though; they were being hunted and though they could feel flattered I had even thought of their pathetic hides I still wanted to bring their bodies back so Lil'lay could see what I had done for her. Perhaps, if I was good enough to her she would come with me? I would take her away with me and she would fit right in with my people. This wasn't the place she belonged; she was a Yautja female at heart not an ooman female.

The first male fell by the Maul on my arm that sliced right through his heart and caused him to sputter and whimper. The others fell easily and when I was done I skinned them and hung them up by their feet, headless, and without much need after that.

* * *

I woke up to find myself alone, I knew I would be, but I sat up and a sharp jolt of pain sprang through me and I chuckled lightly. I knew it would hurt but I just didn't want to get up either so I just sat back against my pillow looking around me to see if he had left a note or something but of course he hadn't. I wouldn't have been able to understand it anyways. I reached out to grab at the book I had sat down the night before and flipped through it to the back where the language was written out. It was so detailed I tilted my head and turned the book to close it to read the name: _G.B. Anders_.

I stopped and my heart seemed to skip a beat. My mother's name was Gloria Bethany Anders and as I looked back through the book I found that a lot of her mannerisms were written straight into the book. Than did that mean she had met one of my lover's kind as well? Had she spoken face-to-face with them? Had she lived around them? I stood up off of the bed even though my lower regions screamed in pain and searched through the books for her journal that she had always kept. There were volumes upon volumes of them but I had to find the right one; the one she would never allow me to read.

I gave a soft smirk as I walked—well more like hobbled—to where I kept my mother's trunk and opened it up to see all of her clothing and things all dusty and old smelling. Reaching in, I pulled out a black leather back book and unclipped the latch to open the books. The crackling of old pages sounded and the strain of the leather made me smile as I flipped through the pages full of my mother's beautiful handwriting until I noticed the word I was looking for: _Yaujta._

The words in her journal made me think of my own situation: _"He landed in my yard today. I don't know where he came from but he was like a strange alienistic Angel from the Mother of this land. He speaks no English to me but what he picks up out of his hunts, which consists of, _"Bastard" _and, _"Sweet mother of Jesus"_. It's funny to listen to the play backs of such words and phrases because it lets me in on what he has seen and heard in his time on Earth. –_

_"He's been with me a total of seven days now and he's starting to teach me his language, which is very hard to learn with my tongue. He uses a lot of licking and purring but I have a hard time doing that. The syllables are strange to the ear and even stranger to the tongue so I'm having a bit of trouble but he is very helpful to me. I also learnt his name today: Gui'antrino but I just call him Gui because that is much easier for me. –_

_"I have learnt his language very well now after a month and I ask him when he is going back to his planet and he replied, 'Not until I have mated with you'. And we did and it was—"_

I stopped reading after that because I really didn't want to hear about what my mother's experiences were with other Yautja's but I was curious as to what happened afterwards. I opened it up to a few pages later and found my answer. It was not what I had been expecting but it was well enough for me to understand why my mother never spoke of some things.

_"He is leaving today and I fear that it is so hard to let him go but I know I must and as he climbed into his ship I felt my heart ache and my baby kick inside of me. I wave good-bye to him but I am not left completely alone for I have his child inside of me. I am not exactly sure how we were able to copulate and produce a child but I am no more complaining than I am a regular human being. I shall name her after Gui's favorite flower: Lilly."_

My mind was a haze as I thought about what this could possibly mean and as I sat there I heard strong footsteps coming my way. I knew who it was and as I stood up I had to pause to think about the possibility of me having a child just like my mother had had me. What was I than? Was I half-human and half-Yautja? I was so confused but as the huge beast outside my house stomped closer I picked myself up and went over to the bed picking up the book with all of the language in it to read through some of the common sayings; I wanted to surprise my lover when he came back into the room.

"Ka'rik'na," I called as well as I could. The book said that it was to call out to another to summon them and I heard the footsteps in the kitchen stop for a second. I couldn't help but to smile as I sat there on the bed with my back against the headboard waiting for him to come into my room. The door slowly opened and he ducked into my room to stare at me through the mask but I knew how surprised he was but that didn't stop me from standing up to walk towards him.

He made a sudden noise and I wondered what it meant but as he unhooked his mask he looked at me then to the book in my hands and walked over to grab a small note pad and a pen to scratchily write down a few letters of his language. I read the letters and wrote them down: 'Ki'dte'. I looked it up in my book and smiled lightly. "Enough?" I asked him tilting my head to the side before repeating the word only to hear him chuckle softly. He said the word himself and I realized I was way off and said it again this time getting a kind of weird smile; his smiles were always weird but he picked me up and sat me down onto the bed to bring something in front of himself.

My eyes widened when I saw that it was another set of skulls from my lover's hunt and I smiled lightly before writing down another word in his language. I had seen it in the book and he looked at the pad of paper tilting his head and clicking as he wondered what it was that I was writing. "Name," I said pointing to the word and then pointing to him and he nodded his head.

"Setg'-in," he said slowly and openly and I smiled lightly knowing I would have to learn it well before I was able to speak it correctly but I was determined to do so. I went down to my pad and wrote down the word of thanks and he smiled or at least he looked like he was smiling as he let out a low rumble from deep within his chest and I felt as if I had done something right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre:__ Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story:__ M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter:__ OCxYautja; YautjaxHuman ; Slight-Gore; Explicit Sexual Situations._

_Summary:__ A male Yautja falls into her backyard and not it's her job to take care of the wounded man. But what happens when trouble comes with him? What happens when money-loving men want to take her male acquaintance from her to use in experiments? What happens then? Will she be able to help him get off of planet Earth and does she want him to leave? Her head says yes but her heart says...no? What happens when her heart takes a liking to this alien? Will she be able to control her new admiration?_

_Warnings:__ There is alien/human pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and I'm so sorry I haven't been able to reply lately! Spanish Competition's been killer on my muse! So anyways thanks to all who reviewed! I really do appreciate it! And thanks for all of the support for that bad review I got! It feels so good to know I have fellow writers, and artists in some people's cases, that agree and support creative writing styles! Thanks again!

* * *

When I got back to the hut my mate lived in I was surprised to find that she had been working while I was away on something I never expected her to know. When I stepped into the hut one word echoed through and it made me click with expectation and confusion. I even stopped my treading to go into the room where my ooman lover was laying down, as she should be. I knew I had hurt her last night with our rutting but I didn't regret what I had done and the familiar scent of her made me purr with appreciation. 

"Ki'dte!" I told her as she tried to stand up to greet me and say it after looking in the small book in her hand. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that she would try to repeat my language. Oomans were usually so loving of their own language that they didn't want to learn any other language, especially that of another species! But when she tried I think I felt my body quiver with hope. Maybe she could be accepted into my race. Maybe her odd looks would be accepted if she showed the rest of my clan how strong and determined she was? 

Picking her up, I took her back to the bed and sat her down just as she asked for my title. She called it a…na'ame or something. "Setg'-in," I told her and she tried it out, which was slightly amusing as I purred the sound rumbling through the room easily as she ran her fingers across one of the skulls I had brought back her tongue trying desperately to wrap around my language though she had a lot to learn. It was a strange new thing for her to learn and even if it took her a bit I was confident she would be able to learn it easily. 

The only regret that I felt for mating with her is the fact that I will never be able to bear a child with her. This is hard for me. My race usually just mate and then leave even if there are some mating partners who have stayed together but we usually mate then leave but…the thought hurts. I don't know why but it does. Looking at her as she admires my trophy it's hard to think of leaving her alone. 

My thoughts disappear when her hand is laid upon my chest her fingers linking into the mesh suit that is warm to the touch. She pulls me closer and I lean towards her so she can touch my face, run her fingers across my mandibles, and stroke my appendages that hang from my head. My purring grew louder and the need to mate seemed to grow even stronger in my chest where her fingers touch my green-colored skin that was so different from hers. I had no clue what was the driving force behind this young ooman but I didn't have any complaints as her tongue swirled across my mandibles surprising me. It was a strange feeling to have an ooman's soft, warm tongue run across such a sensitive part of my body but if I had any factors that made me want to turn away they disappeared when she climbed into my lap. 

I'm not sure if I was glad that my mate was one that didn't take a year to go into heat or not. It meant that I would be able to rut whenever she felt like it but it also meant that...my male brain didn't come up with any kind of bad factor so I guess there isn't one! Maybe she would be in heat every day though; I wasn't sure if I could stand it. Wait…yes I could! Besides, how much endurance could one little ooman have in her?

I had a feeling that was going to come back and bite me in my "you-know-what" later on. 

Her body was hot against mine even through the mesh that covered my body her eyes a lustful color that made my purring increase ten fold. She looked so utterly wanton with her hands touching my appendages running her tongue across my sharp little teeth cutting her small body part. I could smell the blood and it was fragrant against the silent scent of pine trees and earth. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I didn't care if she was not my kind. Lil'lay blood was sweet on my tongue and even though I didn't have a distinct taste for human she was so alluring to me that I pressed back to lay her down on the bed.

I was surprised when she stopped me whispering something in her ooman language that was foreign to me. All I heard was, "We…break…bed…", but I got the gist of it and let out a deep guttural laugh, or at least that's what the oomans would call it. So I sat back up for her so that she could strip me down yet again. This was turning out to be a rather interesting day as leaned down to wrap her hand around my member into her small hand. My chest heaved as her eyes looked up at me as if for permission. I gave a low clicking noise and a purr wanting her more than anything to go through with this strange human custom of hers.

Though, I believe I expected everything but what she did with that human tongue of hers. She ran it across my large member causing my body to convulse at the new sensation. What was this? I had never felt this before! I grunt came from deep within my chest when she wrapped her soft lips around the tip of my member and created a suction feeling with her lips. Women on my planet never did this to their men! Though, with the Yautja mouth it was kind of hard to mimic the motion of sucking but as she moved down my large shaft taking more and more of me into her mouth I thought I was going to explode with pleasure. My purring increased and the output of my pheromones tripled to where it was stifling hot in the room.

She stopped at a length and had almost my entire member in her mouth though I didn't expect her tiny mouth to take all of me. That would have been strange. Lil'lay suddenly let a small moan slip out and around my shaft causing me to roar out with the vibrations that ran through my member. "Lil'lay," I tried saying through it came out a little mixed with the grunts and strange noises of my language. She acknowledged it though with a harsh suck and I almost doubled over like the oomans but it was only a reaction I could not control. 

* * *

It's so strange but the way he reacted you would think he hadn't ever been touched like this! It was so silly to think about him not being…wait that's right his culture was different than mine! And his reactions were so amazing that they drove me insane with need to make him feel good; the need to keep him right where he was. Maybe if I displayed just how much pleasure I could show him; how many new things I could introduce to him, then maybe he'd stay. It was a lost hope but I wanted to try anyways.

He felt warm in my hand and even warmer in my mouth but I didn't object to it. He tasted…different…it was a taste of old blood (that I could smell more than taste) and leather. It intoxicated me. Not only that but he started to pump out more pheromones that made my head fuzzy but his sounds spurred me out and told me I was doing a good job. But, sadly my insides were burning up as well and I needed some kind of satisfaction so I pulled away getting a harsh growl that sounded of disappointment and anger. 

Smiling, I calmed him with a hand to his chest the mesh warming my hand. "Shh, Setg'-in," I said whispering his name and knowing I had probably butchered it but I figured that since he had said my name, or tried, I ought to return the favor. Tugging my clothes off quickly, I straddled his legs as best I could and slowly lowered myself over his member. It was like Heaven and Hell all mixed in one with the pain and pleasure that I felt rush through me. He stretched me out really well as I slipped over him like a sheath to a sword. My head lolled back and I gasped out with pleasure as his member twitched lightly inside of me his nails raking down my back causing my body to shudder.

I screamed. 

I can't tell you how loud I screamed but I did; God I probably woke the dead as he pushed me down over him making my insides stretch horribly to accommodate him. He seemed to realize his mistake and stroked my back and nuzzled me but I was beyond pain now. It slowly eased to a dull throb but I knew I wouldn't be able to walk for a while as I raised myself and pushed back down the rhythm set. He thrust up into me as I shoved myself down stomaching the pain until it was gone and replaced with only a burning feeling that started to grow until the coil of liquid heat burst free and I cried out him name. I think that sent him over the edge as well because he soon roared something that sounded suspiciously like my name my body falling against his in a heap of sweat and pleasure-brought tears. " Setg'-in," I whispered stroking his chest just as I heard something outside oddly like that of men. 

"I heard the scream over here!" a man's voice shouted and my stomach dropped and my skin went cold. 

They were coming for Setg'-in and I had brought them here.


	7. Chapter 7 Final

I don't really remember how long ago it was that I was found by my new friend but it was some time ago

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

_Genre:__ Romance/Sci-fi_

_Rating of Story:__ M-MA_

_Contents of this Chapter:__ OCxYautja; YautjaxHuman ; Slight-Gore; Suggestive Content._

_Summary:__ A male Yautja falls into her backyard and not it's her job to take care of the wounded man. But what happens when trouble comes with him? What happens when money-loving men want to take her male acquaintance from her to use in experiments? What happens then? Will she be able to help him get off of planet Earth and does she want him to leave? Her head says yes but her heart says...no? What happens when her heart takes a liking to this alien? Will she be able to control her new admiration?_

_Warnings:__ There is alien/human pairings in this story so if you don't like that stay away. In later chapters there will be explicit scenes, thus the rating of M-MA. If this bothers you then do not read this! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Yautja race. I just like writing about them! The only thing I own is my character and my plot! Please, do not steal them or use them without my permission! I will go haywire on you if you do!_

A/N: This is the final for You Found Me but I think I might be making another Predator story later on. It will probably feature Lilly in it but it won't be about her fully. So look out for that and keep checking my profile to get the updates on my stories! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!

It was so hard to believe that such a small human could take so much pain without passing out. For a few moments, I though maybe I was just hallucinating this whole thing and was actually back in a jail cell with the oomans I had killed earlier. It was the best experience I had ever had with all of her weird ooman mating customs. This new position with her basically topping me was very strange but that's not saying I didn't like it because I did! For some reason it spurred me on even more to see her working herself over me but we never had those kinds of positions on my home planet. It was always just one way and for only one time before we were done; this relationship Lil'lay and I had it was so much better.

I let out a roar as her scream ripped through me and I came inside of her body the feeling of her inner muscles spasming and clenching acting as a push in the right direction and I lost it. She collapsed into me and I had to admit she was very beautiful in her after glow and as she whispered my name it sounded so…exhilarating. Too bad it didn't last long when she froze and I heard the man's shout as well; I didn't know what he had said but I was aware enough to know that it wasn't good.

Her eyes looked to mine with a serious worry as she pointed to the window at the other end of her bedroom and I understood as I gently pulled her off of my body as quick as I dared. My member slipped right out of her as she gestured for me to sit her on the bed and I did. I silently went to the window and looked around outside as I pushed it open and flicked on my stealth mode. I just stood outside though, stock still, I didn't want them seeing me even though my invisibility wasn't perfect it was enough for me to hide away for short periods of time. It was enough to make sure I could protect my Mate from these nasty oomans.

The men entered and I tensed up slightly as they kicked the door down the sight of my work on the woman's back making my insides thrum lightly but I held back the purr. That would give away my cover and the fact that she had been…"fraternizing" with an alien murderer. Murderer, only in their terms but they had been killing my kind since we first came here.

They came into my room in a huff almost knocking my whole wall down to get to me as I sat there, naked and bleeding from the claw marks on my back, they stopped as soon as they saw me. I had quickly pulled the blanket to cover my lower region so that they wouldn't see that I was bleeding there as well as on my back. The sheets were so covered in blood that it wouldn't make any difference where the blood was spotted. "Where is it?! We know you're hiding the alien!" one of the men shouted not even phased by the blood and the fact that I was half naked.

"He is gone. No more to be seen by the likes of you or I," I told them with a smirk on my face just as he comes up to smack me across the face only to find that there was a twisted amusement on my face as well. "Bad idea." My voice seems oddly distorted as the air becomes humid with energy the house practically shaking as my eyes turn a milky white color and swirl with danger. Finally, the energy makes a short popping noise and the men go flying out the doors to land in the front yard, so to speak. Setg'-in was watching, I could feel it, as I held out my hand sudden small roots sprouting from the ground to grab the men by their thighs and arms holding them down. "Don't ever touch me again." My voice fills the air around them the trees bowing away and yet to me at the same time.

Without hesitation I walked over to where I could sense Setg'-in hiding and smiled up at him reaching to touch his cloaked mandibles. "Help." It was a simple word and I was sure that he understood what it meant especially when he took away the cloak starting towards the men strapped to the ground. I looked to him and made a slicing motion with my fingers across my neck to show that I wanted my own trophies but I knew I wasn't going to be able to do it without his help. The men were panicking but they both could understand why even as the large male alien drew his wrist blades and dug them deep within each of the men's chests ending it quickly and painlessly.

Reaching out with my hand I stopped him gently with a touch. "After, help, we go home," I said in choppy sentences hoping he knew what all of those words meant as he tilted his head. He clicked curiously and I chuckled wrapping my arms around his neck and pointing upwards to the darkening sky. "Home." I tell him and gave a kind of twisted smile. _Home…_

_**The End**_


	8. Epilogue

**Things The Reader Needs To Know**

Now this is going to be an Epilogue of my story but it's also going to be a gift to Alucard1024 who said it would be cool to know the history behind Gloria (Lilly's mother) and her father, Gui'antrino. I really wanted to write it so that I could show you just what I had in mind and to explain why Lilly has so many human features but not as many Yautja features. I really hope you enjoy this last bit!

Oh and if you're still reading this than Lilly should be making her appearance soon in the Sequel, Second Best. I plan on making an alternation between Lilly and Butterfly in Second Best as soon as I put Lilly in it. It'll also explain a lot about how her and Setg'-in faired through the trials of Lilly being accepted!

So I hope you enjoy this!

Thanks so much to those of you who have stuck with me! I really appreciate it all!

_Warning: This chapter contains mild gore and hinting at sexual situations between a human and a Yautja._

.x.x.x.

The first time I ever saw a Xenomorph was during my years as a young child with my uncle and aunt. My parents were not your normal type of people so my uncle took me away from them when I was young when they started to talk about the Earth being a Mother and things like that. They were kind enough to me but they were both scientists at a laboratory where they had caught one of the beasts and held it captive from the rest of the world.

My bright blue eyes had fallen upon it as it squirmed in the large glass box. Well, my uncle had told me it was ten inch thick plexi-glass, whatever that was, and that the thing would never be able to escape. He said that it was the best find since the atom and my small brain could comprehend as the nightmare turned its black as night eyes on me and I shivered. This thing was a creature of another planet; it would bring great pain later in my life; I knew this without even looking into the future.

I grew up around these things; the science, the technology, the torturing tests done on the creature, the irony of knowing that something horrible would come out of it. I was very wise for my age. I knew that this creature would be the death of me in the end. I would die by his clawed hands. I had accepted my death at the age of ten and I then moved on.

The first time I had seen the forest where my parents had lived I could smell the way it twirled around me and leaned in to touch me. I actually belonged. My white blond hair stood on end as I looked out at the trees, the grass, the plants that all responded to me in such ways that made me feel more comfortable than any other place and I soon learnt to live in harmony with the same place my parents had grown up in. My skin prickled at the thought of living in this place of growth and constant life. I would sit for hours in the grass staring out at the area around me even when everything was wilting and withering away in the dead months of the winter.

Winter was my favorite season though. It looked as if all of the trees were shedding their old skin and gaining new pelts and coats to become completely different people. It was like being reborn and as they shared their energy with me I grew stronger. Everyday I could do a little more. The first day I would lay my hand upon the grass and it would lean towards me. The second day I would hold my hand against the dead leaf of a tree and it would gain slight shine and go back to creating water and chlorophyll all over again.

In a few months, I could grow plants with a mere thought. It started with grass then went to flowers and continued until I could grow a tree that would take centuries in just a few hours. It was invigorating and when I finally came of age I moved into the forest. I didn't know what I would do but I built a house with my bare hands. Well, I had help with those special little tricks I had picked up; it was in my blood to control the land. I wanted nothing more than to connect with it in such a way that I could never be torn away from it.

"Gloria, are you sure you want to do this?" her aunt had asked me as I stood outside of my freshly built house that lay in the middle of the forest away from everything. My aunt and uncle hated the fact that I was wasting my time in the forest when I could be anything; I was a smart girl and had a quick mind but I wanted nothing more than to be where I belonged. The forest was my home; my parents had known this but they had been taken as crazy.

"Yes, this is my home, I belong here," I whispered to the two people who had acted as my parents. I hadn't taken a second to fit into my new surroundings even as I felt that something would happen. It did happen as well. I had been sitting out in the yard planting in my garden when I felt someone's eyes on me. It had come up so quietly; **he** had come up so quietly and as I looked up at him he tensed. He had been watching me for Gaia-only-knows how long and I felt a pang of slight fear rush through me.

He didn't show any sign of hostility though so I went back to my gardening. I just felt that he wasn't going to harm me in any way. He just stood there watching me work as if he knew I was different. When I went back into the house he was gone. He hadn't made a sound when he walked away but I knew he was gone even before I entered my house. I had a feeling I would be seeing him again though.

The next day, as soon as I went outside to pick berries he was there. He just stood there on the edge of the forest around my small clearing and I smiled at him before walking on my way. I felt him following me as if he were intrigued by me or something. It was kind of cute the way he hung back in the treetops as I picked my berries then went out to hunt. He seemed to perk up when I grabbed by bow and arrow.

I know, how clique but I didn't think taking a gun out against a helpless animal was really hunting. Plus, it was a lot more fun to do it the real way. I felt like an old Native American standing in the forest with my bow drawn with an arrow at the end staring at the deer that stood not too far away. The creature didn't bother me at all; he just sat in the trees watching me.

I drew back slowly and released. The arrow pierced the deer right in the head, killing it instantly, and I went to collect my kill. Right as I was two feet away the creature fell to the Earth softly on the other side of the animal. He had red skin with brown and green speckles going down his outer thighs and arms and sides. His mesh suit was made of metal and he had armor on all of the important parts of his body. His muscles were toned and beautiful and his chest was a softer red color. His face was covered in a mask that had a huge claw mark across it diagonally. It looked like someone had raked a Xenomorph talon right through the middle of it. It only made him stand out more though.

We stared at each other a long time until he leaned down to pick up the kill holding it out to me. I felt honored and took the kill wrapping it around my shoulders to carry it away with the creature behind me. He walked silently as I lugged the heavy carcass to my house and set it on the ground taking out my knife to skin it but he held out a hand to stop me. Pulling out a kid from against his belt he sat there pulling out instruments that looked far too complicated but I watched him in awe as he showed me how to skin the deer while burning the skin so it didn't bleed.

He also ripped the head off of the animal straight through the spinal cord and I was slightly surprised at the strength of the creature but watched him as he cleaned the skull for me instructing me with his fingers about what to do. I could see that he was an expert at this so I watched closely so he wouldn't have to show me again unless I desperately needed the help. When he was done he held up the clean white skull and spine to show me and I smiled brightly. Sure, it wasn't what I had in mind but when I took the skull and held it in my small hands he seemed proud of me. I could almost feel the vibes coming off of him as he stood up and disappeared into the woods.

I waited for him all night. I couldn't wait to see him again. When I heard a small noise, a very slight one, I ran out to the yard and there he was sitting in front of a fire with his own camp set up and I smiled brightly. He looked up at me and made a curious clicking noise as I stood there in my silky night gown with a shawl wrapped around my shoulders. It was a warm night so I discarded the shawl and walked over to sit down on the opposite side of the fire that he had set up.

There was silence for the longest time as I looked at his dreadlock-like hair then down to the trophies that he wore on his belt and hair and neck. I was very interested in their stories but kept my distance staring into the fire when I suddenly heard a hissing noise. I looked up at him as he pulled the second tube off of his mask a hiss of some released air making my head tilt in curiosity. He held his strong, clawed hand against the sides of the mask and pulled away to show his true face and I felt my heart pound loudly against the inside of my chest.

His mouth was a set of four mandibles that spread out to talons and protected a set of sharp teeth that hide a maul that would make any normal person cringe. She felt that it was beautiful as he looked at her with his dark yellow eyes making her smile. Her body moved to sit next to him their eyes staring into the fire a purring noise coming from deep within his chest calming her enough so that she yawned and laid down with her body stretched out against the grass next to the warm fire.

The next day, I awoke with a blanket over my body but it was burning up so I moved to push it off finding that he was sitting there staring out into the forest just resting. The fire was still going and he was roasting some of the left over meat on a stick. I sat up to sit next to him yet again and something amazing happened. He started to speak a weird language to me. I couldn't help but stare up at him strangely but he looked down at me and I knew I was going to learn this language; I had to.

For the next week I slowly started to get the hang of his language. When he would say something he would point at what he was talking about and I would catch on to little words here or there then it became that I could say them. I would speak slowly and steadily but he understood me by the sixth day. Of course, I was only good at pup-talk, as he called it. He was patient with me though sometimes he had to walk away because he just couldn't stand how slowly I talked to him.

I chuckled lightly as he commented on the way one of the men he had killed had called out for his mother. It was a very choppy sentence for me and I accepted his way of speaking. It went silent for a bit but I soon I asked him for his name and he looked down at me his mandibles flaring slightly in a crooked, twisted smile. "Gui'antrino," he said in his gruff voice and I enjoyed the rough sound of it.

"I'll call you Gui," I tell him with a chuckle at the look he gave me but he didn't say anything about it. "Gui…when are you going back?" My voice was small and hesitant but as he looked down at me he gave me another smile. I was slightly taken aback when he leaned forward to lay his hands on either side of my hips leaning in close. I could see the depths of his eyes and I could feel his breath on my face as he whispers one small sentence into my heart.

"Not until I mate with you."

I know it's probably wrong for me to sleep with a man of a different species but I couldn't help but fall in love with him the week we were together. I loved how close I got to him and the feeling of becoming one with him was like taking a step into paradise. My body was free.

When I woke up the next day I knew he was going to leave me soon. He looked down at me while we lay there naked my hands playing with the mesh that he had to leave on his body. I could see it in his eyes that he was going to leave me. I pressed my cheek up against his chest and refused to the tears that came to my eyes. I had to be strong for him.

It was a month later before he left me but the second I gazed upon his face I knew what was happening as we walked through the forest to the place where he had left his ship. I stood there holding onto his arms as he held me. He was staring down at me before leaning down to let me kiss his mandibles his hand coming down to lay on my stomach making me aware of one huge fact. "My child," he said to me before nuzzling my cheek and moving to go back to his ship.

I knew I would never see him ever again. It hurt my heart and finally as soon as his ship was cloaked and gone far away from Earth I cried. I fell to my knees and cried. The only man to have ever made me feel at home was gone and not only would I be alone forever but my child would have no father. My heart ached to hold him one more time just to have him there; I knew he would probably look down upon such weakness but I didn't care; I wanted him.

When my child was born eight months later, I named her after my lover's favorite flower, Lilly. I held her in my arms and saw how she looked just like a human. "My little miracle baby," I whispered staring down at the beautiful white hair that took completely after me her blue eyes speckled lightly with yellow that would soon disappear into the blue. She was one out of a million chances. She was a miracle, a never-could-happen baby. She had been born between the love of a human and a Yautja. She was beautiful; she looked completely human but I knew better. She would be strong like the Yautja and have the instincts of them. Her skin would be tough as rock and her body would never tire; she was a half-breed but she was the perfect daughter.

She was the perfect daughter for her father.

Little Lilly grew up by my side no matter what. I never let anyone take her away from me. Her grandaunt and uncle might try to get their hands on her but I held on tightly. She would never know what she was but she would understand that she was different. Even at a young age the child knew that she was not like other kids. She went to school but she never fit in. She hated them. I watched her grow to be a beautiful young lady; the men loved her but she shunned them.

"Wait for the perfect man," I had told her once when she was sixteen and trying to get the guys off of her back. "It may seem that he's far away but once he lands in your yard, you'll know." She only stared at me but I knew she understood. I understood that the next few years were the key to her survival. I had a feeling I wasn't going to last too much longer and that she wasn't going to see me after her eighteenth year on Earth.

On the day of my death, I packed up all of the diaries that I kept while I had been with Gui and all of the books I had written about him. I put them into a trunk in Lilly's room so that one day when she needed them she would find them. Perhaps, she would find her father through them; I highly doubted that but with her Yautja genes she would be able to breathe in their nitrogen rich air and so maybe she would be able to live with them. That was her family; they would accept her. She would belong there.

I held out a weapon for my daughter to take. The Xenomorphs were everywhere. They were swarming around the clearing. I had made sure to set up my barrier so as only to let a few in at a time but even with that I was failing. My daughter looked like a true Hunter with her body moving beautifully and gracefully against the disgusting creatures and I knew that when this was all over I could die in peace. Lilly saw me die. I know she saw the tail pierce through my back and out of my stomach. My blood dripped to the ground as it turned me around so that I was looking it straight in the eyes. It growled and I smirked.

.x.x.x.

I closed the diary. My mother had written all the way to her death. She had known she was going to die that way and as I stared at the last words I set it down. I could remember that day perfectly. She had expended her body with the last earthly binding that she would ever release. It wiped out all of the Xenomorphs within the city. She had almost wiped out the entire city as well but protected me and the house. I could see it so clearly now. She had known I was going to fall in love with a Yautja and go to their planet. She had known.

A hand landed on my shoulder, "Lil'lay, ready…go?" He used his choppy language to get through to me. I had only just gotten into the language and now that we were leaving together I would learn it well just for my mother. I set the book back into the trunk and stood back as I lit a match and set the house on fire. It went up without a problem and I watched as all of that was part of my mother disappeared in a wisp of ash and flame. I didn't want anyone finding those books and reading about how she had saved them. That was her dying wish. She would never want anyone to know about her love affair with Gui.

Setg'-in took my hand and lead me away from the fire as it went out with the help of some water that we had used to put it out. "Go…now…" he whispers to me and I nod my head climbing onto his back as he took off through the forest to his ship that was waiting for us. I knew that there was a huge adventure awaiting us when we landed on his ship but…I think I was ready. My mother knew I would be accepted so I had confidence that I would.

"Good-bye…" I whispered one last time to the world around me as I disappear.


End file.
